User talk:Army Of One12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Missile Blast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NStrikeAgent335 (Talk) 04:56, February 14, 2012 No problem! No prob, AOL! Needed some more users, so thanks for coming! I'll give you credit for the reviews you did and I need a little help. I'll use the review template, frame it up, and give you credit. Sounds fine, eh? Don't mention it, AOL! We'll just work together and produce reviews for missing review pages. Profile I can help make you a profile. Fine or what? Let's just join forces. Done Done. Now you'll just have to add over User:Army Of One12/Profile and you'll be done. How we do it That's simple. Go to Templates. Then click on add other templates. You will see Review. Click on that. You will see a parameter "profilelocation". Put your profile template on and you have a review with your profile on. Then, at the bottom, just put AOL and I'll redirect it for you. Hey Hey welcome to the site! It's great to have new users here :) As for the missing pages, right now I'm not that active because I have lots of things going on in my life and I can't be here as much as I liked, but I'm head admin here nonetheless. Because I'm not as active as I wish I was, I commonly create ideas for articles but never end up doing them, like the Clear Series blasters and nearly all Nerf Sports products. I'd like to get around to doing them eventually, but it takes a lot of work because we're trying to be as complete as possible. This is an example of a "complete" page: Tech Target. It takes a lot of time to gather research, find pics, and then stick it all together, but in the end usually turns out well. Also, if you could have a look at Nerfipedia: New Rules that might help you familiarize yourself with things here. As of now, enjoy, and thanks for helping out! I'll be seeing you around, and if you have any questions feel free to tell me :) Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Just put like 10 for 10 stars and you are done! How to link Just link pages, okay? Put [[]] over the page you want to link! And you are done! P.S. I've just finished redirecting AOL to your account. Come Back! I need Help! AOL, I know you have a blog and stuff, but you said you are not going to be active for a few DAYS. Instead, you are not active at all! Come back, please! I need help! Thanks for coming back! All I need you to do right now is to make minor tweaks to articles. Cobra Don't worry, I've deleted the page and blocked the guy for inserting false info. RE: Brickipedia I was a long-time editor for Brickipedia, but I kinda lost interest after several major changes occurred. I still care about the site and visit from time to time, but i'm pretty much inactive on it right now. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) BTW How old are you? Just for future reference. Yeah it's a cool place there, most people are nice. Also, don't tell anyone there you are 12 because under the COPPA law anyone under the age of 13 cannot edit wikia, so you will get banned if you tell anyone there, but i'm nice so I wont ban you here. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I think that you'd be okay on your birthday. I had an old account there when I was 11 and I got banned, so it can be a little harsh, but now that i'm older it doesn't matter too much since I can't get banned now :) Thanks, I take pride in my collection a lot :) and my pleasure, helping people is what I do best. I'll probably come back to Brickipedia soon too, once i'm less busy. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) PS: Tell the guys from 2008-2010 who are still on that GG360 says hi, please Cobra Hey, don't mention it! Hey, could you please check out and voice your opinion on this article? http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:SuperMaxx Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Stock or Modded I keep them stock. RE: Well, I do mod my blasters, but i'm not very good at it. I've ruined two Secret Strikes trying to remove the damn post and I've broken a Nite Finder EX-3 at doing it to. Although, despite that, I did have one major success. My Element EX-6 was already great blaster, and it was hitting the 50 foot range with the AR removed. I added another spring and o-ring to it and damn! She get's 65-75 feet. I also modded a Crossfire but the cocking mechanism broke when I tried to put pennies behind the spring. It still gets 45 feet ranges though, which is decent. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Opinions From my opinion and knowledge, this is how I would rank every blaster. I would advise you to purchase my highest rated one if you can find it. * Barricade - The Barricade is a pretty good blaster for quick firing, and because it can take most ammunition. I don't own a Barricade, but I'd purchase the Sonic Series one when it goes on sale. If you're into fast-firing, this is a good buy, but it isn't too special range wise. Expect 25-30 feet. Limited modding potential. * Spectre - The Spectre, where should I begin. By far the best out of the revolvers, this blaster make the Maverick outdated. It's a nice blaster, comes with some cool accessories, although modding potential isn't very high. Expect 30-35 or 35-40 depending on the blaster. Due to it's rarity in Canada I don't have one, have never seen one in stores, and will likely never obtain one. I would recommend this for quick firing, although I would recommend a Barricade more for this. * Maverick - I have this blaster, it's not spectacular. It's good at fast firing, but that's pretty much it. Expect mediocre ranges, a limited capacity, and limited modding potential. I wouldn't recommend this blaster, grab a Spectre instead. Expect 20-25 foot ranges, and depending on the blaster 25-30 feet. * Furyfire - I don't have this, but it's a cool blaster. If you don't want accessories, I recommend this over a Spectre, Firefly and Maverick. It's a fast-firing blaster with good range, good accuracy and wicked styling. I'd pick it up before it's gone. Expect 30-35 feet ranges. * Crossfire - I don't know if its just my blasters, but my Crossfires get 40-45 foot ranges, they hold 6 darts, and can be attached on the bottom of barrel extensions. If you don't mind the size and single-fire ability, I'd pick this up. * Hyperfire - This blaster is kinda mediocre, it's just another blaster out of the bunch. Doesn't really stand out, although has some modding potential. Expect 30-35 feet ranges, sometimes up to 40. Maybe it's just where I live, but for the price the Hyperfire isn't really worth it. Purchase this if you would like a trusty blaster, don't mind having no accessories apart from Tacrail accessories, it's a decent blaster. * Rayven - The Rayven is probably the best Clip system blaster. I say this because it fires the fastest, is compact, is easy to fire, has a good capacity, can be modded well and has other good points. If you like Clip systems, I'd go with this, although you'll need to pay for batteries. * Hornet - This blaster is usually my secondary blaster. I say usually because half the time the damn thing doesn't work. Two out of the six barrels don't fire, the blaster makes a farting noise when pumped, half the time it doesn't even fire, so I guess mine's just faulty. I'd recommend a Magstrike or Rapid Fire 20 over this if you're not interested in range, although the ranges are pretty damn good. Expect 40-45 feet. * Nite Finder - Here me out, this blaster is a damn good blaster, but once you've got an Element you'll never need one of these. Only good if you want a cheap pistol, otherwise get a Element, although it's still a great blaster. Expect 35-40 foot ranges, sometimes less. * Element - My primary blaster. Yes, it's a puny one, yes it's a single fire one, but it's damn good blaster. It's a Nite finder with better range, 3 more darts, no stupid-ass light and some accessories. When you add a Nite Finder spring, add another o-ring, remove the Air restrictors (the easiest blaster to do it in) and you have a 65-70 feet blaster. I love it, it's my favouite blaster. It's also super light. The only thing that's bad about it is now that there's another spring in it, it's hard to cock. If you're strong, it's amazing though. * Proton/Praxis/Vigilon - Hear me out, i've only got the Vigilon, but judging from reviews, the Vortex blasters are only good in certain ways. The Proton is a long-range blaster with a small capacity. If you don't mind using disks, this is a damn-good blaster. The Vigilon is a 7-shot blaster with high range as well, and is fast-firing too. I love my Vigilon, but because it uses disks I rarely bring it into battle. The praxis is like a Vigilon but uses clips, so if you are a fan of Clip blasters, and have a lot, the Praxis is the best. Expect 55-65 feet for all three blasters. The Nitron's not bad either. * Raider - My Raider is my replacement for my Alpha trooper, since my AT has got some bug and now it shoots 3 feet. The Raider gets consistently 30-35 feet shots, and has a big drum too. I like it, it's one of the best Clip system blasters. * Longstrike - This is an underrated blaster. It's not too bad, it's just not as good as the rest of the Clip system blasters. It gets 25-30 feet ranges, and is my second-least favourite CS blaster. * Scout - I love the design of the Scout, but unfortunately the ranges aren't too good, and it can't really be modded too much. I like it a lot, but it's just not as good as the Element. I'd still recommend the two-pack, but a Crossfire is probably more powerful. Expect 30-35 feet ranges, occasionally up to 40 feet. * Recon - Ah, the Recon. I like this blaster only because of its size. Apart from that, I was disappointed. 25-30 feet ranges, most of the time 20-25. Not powerful, my least favourite CS blaster, besides it chews up darts. * Rapid Fire AS-20 - The RF20 I purchased was one at a second-hand shop for $6 CAD (probably would have been $4.50 USD). I love it, it shoots 20 darts in like 2 seconds. The range isn't bad, and it doesn;t need to be good either. I love it, great primary if you don't mind pumping it up. I find 2 pumps means one good shot if you want to do it slow. * Deploy - This is probably a blaster that's too gimmicky to be useful. I would remove the flashlight if you don't like it, and there is NO modding potential in this blaster. I don't own one, don't intend too either * SpeedLoad 6 - This blaster is much bigger than I intended when I bought it. It's not a very good blaster, yeah it can slam fire, but it's f**king bulky as hell. Expect good ranges, but I'd prefer a Quick 16. * Quick 16 - I bought this on sale for $15 CAD (around $12.50 USD), and I like it. It fires fast, gets decent range too. Only thing that sucks about it is that it jams super easily. Beware of that. * Jolt - I almost bought this once, I wish I did. It gets up to 40 feet apparently, which, for its size, is pretty damn good. I would buy it for such a little price, it's the best pocket blaster around. * Swarmfire - I don't have a lot to say about this blaster, cause I've never used it. I assume it's decent, it's supposed to get up to 30-35 feet, but I'd get a RF20 over this. * Switch Shot - I got the rarer blue version. When it was brand new, I loved it, it's probably one of the most fun blasters around. If you keep playing around with it, though, the range decreases. I'd prefer a Nite Finder or Element over this, but still pretty good blaster. * Vulcan - This blaster is crazy, it's big, bulky, uses a belt and is automatic. I've never used it though, and it's too big to be any more use than a stationary though. MY RATINGS I recommend an Element of Rayven, as well as the Jolt or Rapid fire 20. Those are my suggestions. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's great to see you again! A lot of things have happened, however due to a series of events I no longer edit here. I've moved over to the other Nerf Wiki, where I'm also admin. There's pretty much everything that was good here and more over there. Since May, I have pretty much abandoned this wiki since I can't work on two wikis from the same topic anymore. It's a sad story, but I learned a lot from this wiki and now have an extremely large amount of knowledge on the subject. I could explain further if you'd be interested, but I just wanted to inform you of the recent turn of events. Again, it's really nice to talk to you once more! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 01:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey. I know you have not edited on the site for a while, so, you might be wondering what has heppened since you were gone. 1. We have finally hit a THOUSANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD articles! I and a few other guys worked hard, and its all good. A thousand articles. Awesome! 2. We have gotten 2 more ADMINS. 3. We have 1 more BUREAUCRAT. 4. I have a new SIGNATURE! 5. We have garnered more users. Although Nerf Wiki is known as the 'official wiki', we got some guys from the Nerf Wiki to come over. Anyway, that's all I have for you. I really miss having you on the site. Thanks, and keep on Nerfing! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 10:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC)